The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild. film starts with a rider and his horse riding along a desert landscape, over cliffs and across railway tracks. The dust they leave behind reveals the film's title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild". The scene shows cliff pictures of Bob, Wendy, Spud and Pilchard on them before zooming the camera out to view a small western town in front of them. Wendy and Pilchard are fast asleep on the porch. A fly buzzes around Pilchard who wakes up. She flicks it away with her tail and it blew a raspberry at her before flying off. Mr Sabatini is carving some wood in his hand. Scruffty and a boy is reading a comic book. Farmer Pickles is fast asleep in his chair. Mr Bentley, dressed like a sheriff, is playing a harmonica when he plays a bad note which makes Scruffty cover his ears and cringes at the sound. He then hears hooves cluttering and Bob, dressed like a cowboy, rides into the town on his horse, the horse whinnying as he screeches to a stop Bob: He's comin'! I've seen him with my own eyes! Mucky Muck! The most famous adventurer in the west! Townspeople: gasp Mucky Muck?! Bob: And he's bringin' someone in! speeds into the town right on cue Muck: Yee-haw! I'm built to be wild! Howdy, Sheriff Bentley. I think I got somethin' you want. turns and dumps Spud, dressed like a desperado and tied up, onto the ground Sheriff Bentley: (gasps) Stinky Spud. The most wanted scarecrow in the west. Mucky Muck: Yep. The very same. Bob: That's him alright. a wanted poster of Spud Sure as crows is crows. Stinky Spud: No. You've got the wrong scarecrow. I just look like him. I'm uh, I'm his twin brother. Yep, that's it. (burps) Everyone: Ew! Mucky Muck: That's not nice. Bob: You're definitely Stinky Spud! Stinky Spud: Oh, please, let me go! Sheriff Bentley: Sorry, Stinky Spud, but the only place you're goin' is jail. Muck How do you catch the horrid criminal, Mucky Muck? Mucky Muck: Well, Sheriff, I set a trap. shovel covers the screen before showing Muck digging a hole Mucky Muck: I dug a hole real deep and then covered it over. I laid my bait and sat back to wait. covers the hole with red stuff and purple sticks then puts cakes and other sweet snacks on it before hiding behind a rock. Stinky Spud appears from behind another rock and look around, making Muck duck out of sight to avoid being seen. Spud walks out to the clearing then pull out his parsnip gun to check for any presence before putting it back in his holster. He saw the bait Muck left on the tarp and grew excited by it Stinky Spud: Oh, yummy! Look at all that scrummy grub, just waitin' to fill my belly. watch as Spud walks onto the trap which collapses underneath him and he fell into the pit Spud: Ooh. (munching cakes and treats happily) flashback ends Mucky Muck: I just knew Stinky Spud wouldn't be able to resist stuffin' his face. Sheriff Bentley: Sounds like quite an adventure. up a bag of coins Well done, Mucky Muck. Here's your reward. the bag to Muck who catches it in his bucket Mucky Muck: Pleasure doin' business with ya, Sheriff. Sheriff Bentley: Come on, Stinky Spud. It's off to jail for you. Stinky Spud: Awww. Sheriff Bentley: I hope you like beans. Cause you're gonna be eatin' a lot of em. Mucky Muck: (chuckles, to the boy) They don't call him Stinky Spud for nothin', eh, kid? Boy: Nah. Spud farts as the Sheriff pushes him towards the jail while fanning away the smell. Scruffty falls over Stinky Spud: Scuse I. Boy: I wanna be like Mucky Muck when I grow up. Wendy: It's true what they say. He sure was built to be wild. Mucky Muck: Okay, folks, (throwing the bag into his dumper) time to go lookin' for some more adventure. See y'all. tosses a coin from his bucket. It flies through the air and into the hands of the boy, who catches it Boy: (gasps) Thanks, Mucky Muck! You're mah hero! winks Mucky Muck: Built to be wild! Yee-haw! races off as everyone watches. The screen then ripples and waves from side to side, revealing to be a dream as we pan to reveal Mater, Connor Lacey and Bob looking at Muck Bob: Earth to Muck! Earth to Muck! Mater: Mornin', sleepin' beauty! Muck: Huh? Mater: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Boy, we was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up! Connor Lacey: Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. Bob: They're right. You were miles away. Muck: Oh, sorry. I was dreaming about all the adventures I'm going to have on our holiday. Bob: I know. It's really exciting. A dream come true. Connor Lacey: It's gonna be awesome. I've never been to a real life Wild West before. Mater: Dadgum. I hope I get to show off my herding skills. Muck: I can't believe we're going to the Wild West. 'Cause you know what, guys? I was built to be wild. Bob: Built to be wild, eh? I suppose you're going to round up cattle and chase baddies. Muck: Yeah, and race through the desert, ride along the railroad, pan for gold, cross raging rivers and, and it's gonna be the biggest adventure ever, ever, ever, ever! another carriage on the train, a band is playing Summer Holiday whilst Bob, Wendy, Spud and the Irelanders dance along to it Bob: We're all going on a cowboy holiday~ No more building for a week or two~ Wendy: We'll ride horses on our cowboy holiday~ Bob: No more fixing for me or you~ Bob and Wendy: For a week or two~ Muck: We're going where they went gold mining~ Dizzy: We're going to a cowboy ranch~ Scoop: We've seen it in the movies~ Spud: We'll be there by lunch~ Roley: Rock and Roll! Bob: Everybody has a summer holiday~ Muck: Doing things they always wanted to~ Muck, Dizzy and Scoop: So we're all going on a cowboy holiday~ With Spud: To make our dreams come tru-u-ue~ Bob and Wendy: For me and you~ Spud: We're going to learn how to be cowboys~ Dizzy: Hey! And be cowgirls too~ Lofty: We've seen it in the movies~ Roley: There'll be so much to do-a!~ Bob: Everybody has a summer holiday~ Wendy: Doing things they always wanted to~ Everyone: So we're all going on a cowboy holiday~ To make our dreams come tru-u-ue~ Muck: A machine's gotta do what it's gotta do. see the train coming out of a tunnel while whistling. A map appears, showing the red square representing the train moves towards it's destination. The scene changes to a rattlesnake slithering across the desert before panning out to reveal a slope to which the heroes and a blue pick up truck named Jackaroo drives over it Jackaroo: Welcome to the Wild West, folks! Muck: It is like in the movies! survey the landscape in front of them Dizzy: Just look at all the cactus, Lofty. Lofty: Oh, er, they're so prickly. Kim Possible: Just be careful not to touch them. Jackaroo: So what brought you way out west? Muck: I'm looking for adventure, Jackaroo. Bob: We've always loved watching cowboy films so when I saw Rio's advert, it seemed just the job. Ash Ketchum: Yep. I'd love to try to learn how to be a cowboy. Pikachu: Pika. Misty: A cowgirl would be more of my style to be honest. Serena: Well, this hoilday is a great chance for us to get into the Wild West cowgirl style. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. Would like to try it out. Fireman Sam: I would also like to take a break from firefighting for a while. Norman Price: I bet I'II be the best cowboy in the whole Wild West. Mandy Flood: In your dreams, Norman Price. Lightning McQueen: Nothing like getting your tires dirty. Dusty Crophopper: It's a great idea to be given cowboy lessons. Jackaroo: Well, folks, I sure hope you're gonna have a fine ol' time learning to be cowboys at the Double R ranch. Rio's got a whole bunch of fun stuff planned for y'all. Bob: Thanks, Jackaroo. We can't wait. head on through the desert till they saw a town in the distance and stop Muck: (gasps) Is that Cactus Creek? Jackaroo: It sure is! Bob: Oh, wow. A real ol' wild west town. Wendy: It's just like I imagined. Connor Lacey: Yeah. But it looks abandoned and old. Jackaroo: Too right, Connor. It's pretty much a ghost town now. Lofty, Dizzy and James Jones: scared A g-g-g, a ghost town? Spud: up behind them Boo! Lofty, Dizzy and James Jones: scream Spud: (laughing) Gotcha! It's only me! Dizzy: Spud! James Jones: Don't do that! Norman Price: Nice one, Spud. May: That wasn't funny, Norman. Max: (to Spud) Yeah, you scared them half to death. Jackaroo: (chuckles) A ghost town just means that folks used to live there but they don't anymore. Roley: Why's that then? Jackaroo: Well, Roley, when the gold ran out, folks moved on. Lofty: Oh, that's really sad. Brock: Yeah, but it's still standing after all these years. Incredible. Jackaroo: So, that's why we started doing cowboy adventure holidays to get folks coming here again. Rio's hoping she will able to get the place all fixed up someday. Bob: That's a great idea. Sarah Jones: We could help, now that we're here. Mewtwo: Indeed. Jackaroo: Come on. Let's mosey over to the Double R. Lofty: Yee... What was it again? Everyone: Yee-haw! Lofty: Oh, yeah! Yee-haw! head on through the desert and soon arrive at the Double R ranch Jackaroo: Come on, I'II show y'all around. leads everyone into the ranch where a white and brown dog is jumping up and down with excitement and barking Patch: (barking) Jackaroo: Good boy, Patch. It's OK. These folks are our guests. This is where Rio lives. She'II be along real soon. Bob: Great. I can't wait to meet her. Derek Price: Me neither. Trevor did say we were going for our Cowboys and Cowgirls in Training badges. Trevor Evans: That's right, Derek. (seeing someone) And I think that's Rio now! looks to see Rio Rogers, silhouetted on a hill with her horse, Dollar Rio Rogers: Howdy, folks. I'm Rio Rogers and this here's my horse, Dollar. Everyone: Hi, Rio! and Dollar jump down from the hill, passing cows and trots over to the heroes Rio Rogers: Y'all are more than welcome to the Double R ranch in Cactus Creek! jumps down off Dollar and plays her guitar while dancing Rio Rogers: I was born and raised on the Double R~ Learned the ropes from Ma and Pa~ Everything a gal could need to know~ This is a fine ol' ranch and a fine ol' town~ Best darn thing spread for miles around~ And I'm gonna show you folks a real good time~ (chuckles) Cactus Creek sure glad you've arrived~ Cactus Creek, tonight she'll come alive~ As long as I'm in Cactus Creek~ I don't need to roam, no, no, no~ Whoa, that's my home~ (chuckles) Well, it's up with the sun for me and my crew~ Ain't nothing around here that we can't do~ Ropin' and tyin' them cows til the sun goes down~ Brandy: Moo. Rio Rogers: Some day I'm gonna fix this town up good~ Get the whole place lookin' just like it should~ But for now I'm gonna show you folks a real good time~ Cactus Creek sure glad you've arrived~ Cactus Creek tonight she'II come alive~ As long as I'm in Cactus Creek~ I don't need to roam, no, no, no~ Whoa, that's my home~ Rio: Yes, sir, that ain't fake singin', honey. That's ''Rio '' singin'. Just a little bit of cowboy humour for ya. chuckles Yee-haw! catches her hat. Just then, a cow named Brandy runs into view, mooing. Rio takes out a lasso and catches Brandy with it Everyone: Wow! Muck: She just threw that rope and caught that cow! Rio: This here's Brandy and she's always escapin'. Brandy: mooing Station Officer Steele: Well, sometimes charging cows can be a hazard. You might want to consider tightening up security around here. Serena: Perhaps so, though the other cows didn't try to escape like Brandy does all the time. Rio: Okay, folks. We need to get your tents pitched and russell up some wood for the fire. Jackaroo: And get Brandy home too, ma'am. Muck: I'll help. I'm Mucky Muck, the cowboy truck. Connor Lacey: And we can help too. Rio: Alrighty. Let's skidaddle. Jackaroo: Brandy Get along, lil' dogie. Muck: Get along, lil' dogie. Brandy: mooing Rio, Dollar, Muck and the Irelanders lead Brandy away Roley: laughs Muck thinks he's in a cowboy film! Dizzy: But Brandy's a cow, not a doggie. Wendy: giggles Dogie. Not doggie. It's what they call cows out here in the Wild West. Roley: Dogie? laughs That's a funny word. laughs Darling Charming: Very true, Roley. Very true. That's got be the funniest word I've ever heard. Wendy: Right, Bob. Let's get these tents pitched. Lofty: Oh, er, I'll help, Wendy. Wendy: Thanks, Lofty. Bob's not there Uh, Bob? Bob: on the ladder near the half broken sign and moving one of the Rs back into place Over here, Wendy. Darling Charming: Bob, you're supposed to be on holiday remember? Wendy: Yeah. Cowboy Holiday No more fixing for a week or two~ Bob: Sorry, you two. I can't help it. (fixing the sign) There. That's better. Can I fix it? Yes, I can. climbs down. The scene changes to Brandy in her pen Brandy: mooing Muck: So, I bet you've had lots of adventures, Rio. Rio: Oh, I have a few in my time, honey. Jackaroo: Yeah. We've seen stuff that'll make your paint rust. Chug: Whoa, really? Jackaroo: Oooh, ooh, tell them about the snake. The one that hypnotized ya. Connor Lacey: gasp Hypnotized by a snake? Rio: Well, let's see now, I was out in the desert one day when I happened upon this snake. Why, it was bigger than a barn. Dizzy: Wow. That's really big. Maisie Lockwood: Huge even. Jackaroo: Yeah, and I'm telling ya, it had a real mean stare. Rio: her rope It was swaying from side to side and I just couldn't help looking at those googley eyes. shakes it off Rio: Then the next thing I know, I'm trapped in it's gaze. Scoop: (gasps) What happened? Rio: Well, it came towards me and I tried to skidaddle but I was frozen to the ground! Spud: About to be snake lunch! Brandy: moos Norman Price: That's not good. Rio Rogers: Well, I figured I was a goner but Jackaroo arrived in the nick of time. Jackaroo: I came-a racing over and I hooked that snake in my winch and I swung and swung it real hard.... Rio: And it flew so far it went pum around the world and landed in the Amazon.... Muck: (gasps) Rio: Where I hear it lives to this day. Irelanders: Whoa! Muck: Jackaroo saved you! Dizzy: He's a hero! Rio: I reckon. Brandy: (mooing) James Jones: You were very brave, Jackaroo. Jackaroo: Ah, shucks. Muck: I want to have adventures too so people can tell stories about me. I'm not just a dumper truck you know. I was built to be wild. Rio: (plays her guitar) You're lookin' for adventure? (humming guitar riffs) You've come to the right place. Uh-huh. Muck: How does she do that? Connor Lacey: Beats me, Muck. Brock: She sure is pretty good I'II give her that. (to Rio) Please, let's find a quiet spot to line up and find out if we're a match. drags Brock away by his ear Misty: Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't play if you can't win? May: Sorry about that, Rio. Brock has a bit of an in love constitution when it comes to girls. Rio: That's alright, y'all. Max: He tried that to Wendy once. Dilys Price: And Penny when they first came to Pontypandy. Connor Lacey: And it was very funny every time he does that. (laughs) barks as he run up to Rio with wood in his mouth Rio: Good boy, Patch. I reckon that's enough wood now. Let's see how that tent pitchin's goin. whistles and Dollar trotted up to her Muck: Ride 'em, cowboys. Everyone: Yee-haw! went back to the ranch. Wendy is standing next to a tent and hammer the pegs into the ground as Rio and the others arrived Rio: OK, folks, I reckon it's time for y'all to have your first cowboy lesson. Everyone: Yee-haw! Muck: I wanna learn how to be just like you and Jackaroo! Wendy: How exciting! Come on, Bob! (there's no answer) Uh, Bob? Bob: Just a minute, Wendy! Bob came out, wearing a cowboy outfit Bob: Howdy, folks! I'm Buffalo Bob! Everyone: Wow! Rio: (wolf-whistle) Well, howdy doody, Buffalo Bob. You got the whole kit and caboodle. Muck: I think you look really cool, Bob. starts to dance as the song Buffalo Bob starts playing Bob: Got my silver plated buckle~ And my big ten gallon hat~ Got my spurs that jingle-jangle~ Whoo, how great is that?~ You may think that I'm a builder~ But I'm here to tell you true~ I'm gonna be a cowboy now~ A cowboy through and through~ Everyone and Bob: Buffalo Bob!~ Bob: Yee-haw! Scoop, Dizzy and Muck: Buffalo Bob! Buffalo Bob!~ Rio: Howdy doody, Buffalo Bob. (wolf-whistle) Wendy, Lofty and Roley: Buffalo Bob! Buffalo Bob!~ Bob: Yeah, yeah, that's my name~ Buffalo Bob~ gives Bob a lasso and he swing it around and around a few times before tossing it into the air. The lasso falls down and lands on Bob Muck, Scoop, Dizzy and Irelanders: laughing blushes in embarrassment Dollar: (whinnies) Bob: You may think that I'm a builder~ But I'm here to tell you true~ I'm gonna be a cowboy now~ A cowboy through and through~ Everyone and Bob: Buffalo Bob!~ Bob: Yee-haw! Scoop, Muck and Wendy: Buffalo Bob! Buffalo Bob!~ Dizzy: (wearing a cowgirl hat) Howdy doody, Buffalo Bob! Yee-haw! Everyone: Buffalo Bob! Buffalo Bob!~ Bob: Yeah, yeah, that's my name~ Buffalo Bob~ twirl his drill around like a gun and puts it back into his holster. He struts backwards and falls into a water trench Rio: (laughs) Wearing a hat don't make you a cowboy, Buffalo Bob. Bob: Oh. I think I've got a lot to learn, Rio. Rio: And I'm gonna teach ya. Bob: Yee-haw! throws his hat in the air and the scene changes to the heroes at an arena with Bob riding on Dollar Rio: To be a cowboy, you need to able to do two things, throw a rope and ride a horse. Yes siree. Bob: Off you go then. Good horsey. Dollar: (snorts) Rio: (laughs) Honey, there's a lot more to riding a horse than just sitting in a saddle and let your legs hang down. Bob: How do I make her go? Rio: Like this. (clicks) Giddyup! starts to gallop around the arena with Bob on board Muck: Go, Bob, go! Roley: Rock and ride! Everyone: (laughs) Dizzy: Giddy up, Bob! Bob: Whoa! Where are the brakes?! Stop! Tom Thomas: Horses don't have brakes, mate! Rio: Whoa, Dollar. Whoa! Bob: Stop! screeches to a stop, sending Bob flying through the air and landed on the ground with a thud Bob: Whoa! Oof! Everyone: (laughs) Scoop: Are you alright, Bob? Lofty: Bob, are you alright? Dollar: (snorts) Bob: Oh! Perhaps I'II stick to riding machines. Rio: (helping Bob get up) You just gonna keep getting back on. You know my great-great granddaddy could ride anything. They say he once even rode a tornado. Muck: A tornado? Is that a really big horse? Rio: (chuckles) No. It's a wind that's real mad and it twists and it turns and flattens everything in it's path. Dizzy: Wow! And he rode the wind? Rio: Yep. He just took a saddle and jump right on. (she climbs onto Dollar) And I tell ya, that tornado, it tried to toss him into the next county. bucks around, acting out the tornado Muck: Did your great-great thingywasy stay on? Rio: Yep, until that tornado gave in and turned into a gentle breeze. lays down and neighs softy, showing the tornado calming down Rio: And that was how rodeo begin. Bob: Wow. Irelanders: Whoa. Fireman Sam: Well, I'm impressed but I hope he was being careful. Tornados can be very dangerous. Rio: Don't you worry, Sam. He was always careful despite his wild ideas. Fireman Sam: That's good. Muck: What's next? What's next? Rio: Dang it. I left the rope back at the ranch and I can't teach ya to throw without it. Muck: Muck to the rescue! I'II get it, Rio! Rio: Thanks, Muck. Jackaroo: Alrighty, I'II show you the way. Spud The Scarecrow: I'II help too. Norman Price: So are we. Connor Lacey: Maisie and I will help you as well, Muck. Maisie Lockwood: Friends stick together to the end. Muck: Jump on, partners. Spud the Scarecrow, Norman, Derek, Connor and Maisie: Yee-haw. Muck: Built to be wild! Jackaroo and their passengers went through the desert, pick up the rope from the ranch then drive back Muck: Rio's great-great granddaddy sounds really cool. I bet he had lots of adventures. Jackaroo: He sure did. He was the one that first struck gold in Cactus Creek. Derek Price: Wow. So where is the gold mine, Jackaroo? Jackaroo: In the old town. Hey, you wanna see it? Muck: 'Course. I'm built to be wild, remember? Patch: (barking) they came to the old gold mine which has a boulder covering the entrance Jackaroo: This is the old mine, y'all. Muck. Wow! A real gold mine! Connor Lacey: That is amazing! Spud The Scarecrow: But the gold's all gone, isn't it? Jackaroo: Yep. Every last bit. Maisie Lockwood: Looks like that boulder is blocking the entrance. Norman Price: Have you ever been down there before? Jackaroo: Nah. It closed down long ago. Come on. I'II show you the old town too. It's just over there. roll over to the town and look all around it in awe Spud The Scarecrow: Wow! I feel like I'm in the movies! Norman Price: So do I, Spud. Imagine if we ever get ourselves to appear in the cowboy movies. Maisie Lockwood: If you two don't do anything naughty, that is. Jackaroo: You see the symbol up there, above the door? look at an old building with two Rs facing back to back on the roof of the porch Muck: Oh, yeah. It's a double R. Jackaroo: That's right. It's her family symbol. Rio's great-great granddaddy, Rusty Rogers used to live there. Connor Lacey: Whoa. That's some history right there. Derek Price: Yes. That explains why this place has the double R here. Spud The Scarecrow: I bet it was really exciting here in the ol' days. Muck: Yeah. Strangers riding into town, showdowns outside the saloon. (saw something in the ground and gasps) What's that? Spud The Scarecrow: Maybe it's gold. dig the ground a bit and pull out a silver badge and wipe the dirt off Jackaroo: Hot diggy dog! It's an old sheriff's badge. Spud The Scarecrow: Howdy. I'm Sheriff Spud. Hmm-mm. Connor Lacey: (amused) It looks nice on you, Spud. Maisie Lockwood: I agree, Connor. (giggles) This ought to be amusing. Norman Price: Well, since you're sheriff now, Spud, I might as well become your deputy. Spud The Scarecrow: Cor! What a great idea. I got my hat, my deputy and my badge. Now, I just need a horse. (saw Patch) Aha-ha-ha. Here, boy. Good horsey. Patch: (barks and growls as he back up) Maisie Lockwood: Uh, Spud, Patch's not a horse, he's a dog. Connor Lacey: I don't think he wants you to ride on him. Muck: It's OK, Patch. I'II be your horse, Sheriff Spud and Deputy Norman. Patch: (barks) and Norman climbs onto Muck's dumper and put a rope around his front digger to use as a horse's reins Spud and Norman: Yee-haw! Jackaroo: If you climb into that saddle, you better be prepared to ride. Spud: Sheriff Spud and Deputy Norman's on the job. Giddy up, horsey. Muck: (neighs) Patch: (barks) Jackaroo: Crazy horse! Connor Lacey, Maisie Lockwood and Derek Price: (laughs) rolls around Cactus Creek with Patch running behind him as Jackaroo, Connor, Maisie and Derek watch in amusement Jackaroo: Hey, guys, I think we better be heading back now. Brandy: (moos) Jackaroo: Whoa! Hot diggity dog, Brandy! You made me jump. Brandy: (moos) Muck: Uh-oh. Brandy's escaped again. Connor Lacey: We've gotta catch her. Spud: (making his rope into a lasso) Don't worry. Sheriff Spud will rope her. Brandy: (moos and runs off) Spud: Follow that cow! Spud and Norman chase Brandy around the town, trying to catch her with the lasso Jackaroo: Whoa. Let's get her into a corner. Then it'II be easier. Derek Price: Good thinking, Jackaroo! Muck: Yah! Yah! Jackaroo: Come on! Get along, lil' dogie! Brandy: (moos angrily) stop in front of Brandy but as Spud spins the lasso around to rope her, she scrapes her hoof on the ground and charges at Muck, making him roll backwards towards the saloon Muck: Aaaaah! Jackaroo: Muck, look out! rolls back right into the saloon, knocking the front off before rolling back out of it Spud: Uh-oh. Jackaroo: Hot Diggity Dog! That is one big mess! Muck: What have I done? Oh, no! front of the saloon falls down then the sides falls down, knocking every building down to the ground like dominoes, much to Connor, Spud, Norman, Derek and Maisie's shock Jackaroo: Jumping jackrabbits! Muck: Stop, stop! Please stop! side of the pink building fall on the jail which is actually made of stone so it stays up though one part of the handcuff sign came loose and swings down back and forth as Patch shook his head in dismay. Muck rolls over to the jail and watch as the back of the pink building falls down Brandy: (moos with laughter) Maisie, Norman, Derek, Muck and Spud look at the destroyed buildings in shock and dismay Connor Lacey: Oh, no! Maisie Lockwood: The whole town! Destroyed! Norman Price: I think we're in trouble now. Muck: Ohhhh! scene changes to the desert for a minute then over to the arena where, Rio, Bob, Wendy, the machines and the Irelanders are waiting for Muck, Spud, Connor, Norman, Derek, Maisie and Jackaroo Bob: Jackaroo told us that you got big plans for the old town. Rio: Yes, siree. It's my dream to get folks living in Cactus Creek again. You know some day, I'd loved to turn the saloon into a hotel and get them stores open. Ash Ketchum: That would be great, Rio. Wendy: I'm really looking forward to seeing the old place. Sploshy: They really should've been back by now. Trevor Evans: I wonder what could be taking them so long. Rio: Y'all wanna go now while we wait for Muck, Spud, Connor, Norman, Derek, Maisie and Jackaroo? Bob: Oh, yeah. Everyone: Yeah. Rio: (getting on Dollar) Alrighty. Wendy and the Irelanders climb on board the machines and headed off to Cactus Creek. Muck is worried and upset about his accident Muck: Oh, how can I be so clumsy? What are we going to do? tried to lift the debris but it's too heavy for him. Then he heard Rio's voice and everyone approaching them Rio: This place means everything to me. Roley: It's all flat! Everyone: (gasp) Rio: What in tarnation happened here?! Jackaroo: It was an accident, ma'am. Muck: Brandy escaped again and we tried to catch her and I bumped into the old saloon and suddenly everything else just fell down! Rio: I just don't believe what I'm seein'. What would my great-great granddaddy say? His town is in ruins! Patch: (howls with sadness) Muck: I'm really, really sorry, Rio. Rio: It's not your fault. You were just trying to help. Connor Lacey: (comforting Muck) She's right. It was an accident and accidents happen. Norman Price: Phew. At least we're not in trouble this time. Maisie Lockwood: You're right. But I think Brandy should be punished for charging at Muck which caused this whole mess in the first place, Rio. Rio: Perhaps so, honey. I'II have a word with her later. Bob: This wood is very old. Look, it's all rotten. kicks away the wood stump Penny Morris: You're right but luckily it wasn't a fire that caused it this time. Fireman Sam: The wood must have gone rotten since no one lives here for years. Sally: It must have been as old as Radiator Springs before it's restoration when Stickers came to town. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. You think Rio would have rebuilt the supports and keep them in strong order or something. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Even though they're all boarded up. Bob: Don't worry, Rio. I know how much this place means to you. It's a good job I got the best building team in the world! Scoop: Can we fix it? Can-Do Crew: Yes, we can! Rio: Can ya? Lofty: Uh, yeah, I think so. Muck: We'II soon have it as good as new, Rio. I promise. Amelia: And we'll help too. Right, guys? Irelanders: Right! Rio: Oh, everything's gotta get fixed up. It's what I always dreamed off. Why, y'all are the nicest folks I ever did meet. Connor Lacey: No problem, Rio. After everything you've done for us, it's the least we can do. Let's get to work. song Fix It Up starts playing as Bob and Wendy start hoe dancing before swapping their cowboy hats for their building ones Bob and Wendy: When the situation's desperate~ And your buildings fallen down~ Bob: You need a team to sort things out~ Can-Do Crew: And we're the best in town~ Bob: We've got the knack~ We can put it all back~ Yes, ma'am!~ We'II chase your worries away~ Everyone: We can fix it up~ We can make it good~ Scoop, Dizzy and Roley: Yeah, that's what we do~ Everyone: We can fix it up~ We're gonna take it all~ Can-Do Crew: Cause we're Bob's building crew~ Everyone: We can fix it up~ We can make it right~ And it sure will be a welcome sight~ All done and dusted~ Good as new~ push up the front of the pink building while Bob take to the two Rs away. Lofty pulls a stump out of the ground. Bob toss a plank of wood to Wendy who saw it down. They put the wood together to make a building frame with mullets and Rio paints it with brown paint and a big brush Bob: We've got the knack~ We can put it all back~ Take all your worries away~ Everyone: We can fix it up~ We can make it good~ Yeah, that's what we do~ We can fix it up~ We're gonna take it all~ Can-Do Crew: Cause we're Bob's building crew~ Everyone: We can fix it up~ We can make it right~ And it sure will be a welcome sight~ All done and dusted~ Good as new~ slide down the pole and walk over to the team as the song comes to a close Bob: Good work, team. Rio: It sure is. And I reckon it's time I made y'all some supper. Let's get that campfire lit. Cruz Ramirez: You heard her. Time to Cruz with the Moves! roll back to the ranch. The scene changes to night as a coyote howls from on top of a cliff Coyote: howls Lofty: What was that? Rio: Just a coyote or little wolf as we call them. Don't worry, he won't hurt you none. James Jones: Thanks, Rio. I was hoping you'd say that. May: Don't you ever stop being scared, James? James Jones: Only when I'm not near anything dangerous or scary, May. Sarah Jones: It's just a habit really. May: I understand that. It's just you need to have courage in you when you encounter scary stuff every once in a while. James Jones: I'll keep that in mind. Brock: On the other hand, those beans taste really good. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Mmm. Sure beats blackberries any day, right, Norman? Norman Price: Yes, Connor. Spud The Scarecrow: Oh. I didn't know beans can taste so yummy. Thanks, Rio. Rio: My pleasure, honey. Bob: Yes, they're delicious. Spud: (burps) Everyone: Oh, Spud! Spud: (chuckles nervously) Better out than in. Rio: Not from where I'm sittin', honey. Whew. Norman Price: himself And they say I'm usually the one without manners. Violet Parr: Yeah, no kidding. Fireman Sam: (to Spud) Next time, say pardon or excuse me please. Muck: Yuck. That's really stinky, Spud. Rio: Oh, for Pete's sake, cheer up, Muck. It was an accident, honey. Quit bein' so hard on yerself. Terence: Yeah. You didn't expect Brandy to charge at you the way she did. Dash Parr: Besides, humans burps every now and again. It's nothing to get cross at. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Yeah, and knocking down all those old buildings was an accident and accidents happen. Ash Ketchum: I agree with Helen, Dash and Terence here, Muck. Pikachu: Pika. Rio: Now, how about her guitar I sing ya a song? Muck: Oh, yeah. One about an adventure? Rio: Well, let's see. (tuning her guitar) How about I tell ya how my old great-great granddaddy discovered this place and first struck gold? Jackaroo: Oh, yeah. This is a good un. Connor Lacey: We would love to hear more about him, Rio. Let's hear it. begins playing her guitar as the song Gold Fever starts playing Rio: Rusty Rogers was an old time cowboy~ Born to ride the ranch~ His horse his sole companion~ And his friend~ Well, he worked that land like a double R~ Til the sun's sank in the sky~ And he had them dogies safely roped and penned~ flashback begins featuring Rusty Rogers and his horse walking along near a stream Rio: Then out one day on a search for strays~ And drinkin' from a stream~ He filled his hat with water~ And found the answer to all his dreams~ Rusty Rogers: I struck gold! Rio: It was gold fever~ And he hammered his clain into the ground~ It was gold fever~ With folks appearing from miles around~ They had gold fever~ And pretty soon it was a one big boomin' town~ flashback ends Rio: The gold mine open up a roaring trade~ Where once there had been none~ And Rusty was a hero now~ To everyone~ plays a harmonica Rio: Now, folks would find the time for him~ And hailed him cross the street~ Rusty Rogers' round up was complete~ song ends Roley: Oh, yeah. Rock and roll. Dizzy: You're brilliant. Rio: Oh, happy days. Kim Possible: That was a great story, Rio. But our car friends from Radiator Springs here have a song of their own. Rio: Alrighty then let's hear it. song Behind the Clouds starts playing Lightning McQueen: When you're feeling lonely~ Mater: Lost and let down~ Dusty Crophopper: Seems like those dark skies are following you around~ Chug: And life's just one big shade of gray~ Mack: You'll wonder if you'll see the light of day~ Skipper Riley: Behind the clouds~ Francisco Bernoulli: The sun is shining~ Blade Ranger: Believe me, even though you can't quite make it out~ Finn McMissile: You may not see~ Sarge: The silver lining~ Cabbie: But there's a big blue sky~ Maru: Waitin' right behind the clouds~ song ends Rio: Whoo-whee. That was the best song I heard since all the Western People's songs. Lightning McQueen: Well, Stanley was the founder of Radiator Springs so that's something your great-great granddaddy and him have in common. Rio: I see. Connor Lacey: So, what happens after your great-great granddaddy's round up is completed, Rio? Rio: Eventually, the gold ran out and folk left just as quick as they come, but legend has it that my great-great granddaddy stash away some of the gold. Bob: Really? Rio: Yep but he never told anyone where it was. Muck: So, it's still hidden somewhere? Rio: Maybe. Mewtwo: Well, perhaps someone will find it one day. Someone like Muck for example. After all, he did say he wanted to find some adventure. Penny Morris: That's right. But he also needs to be careful while doing so. Blade Ranger: She's right. The desert is full of dangerous places that can be a big problem. Frozone/Lucius Best: Yep. You never know what lies ahead out there. Connor Lacey: Well, don't worry. We'II be very careful. Ash Ketchum: And we'II make sure Muck stays out of trouble as well. Station Officer Steele: Glad to hear it. Rio: OK, folks, time to hit the hay. Cowboys get up with the sun. Bob: Builders do too. Dizzy: Could you tell us some more stories please, Rio? Rio: I will, tomorrow night, honey. I promise. But there're ain't nothing I like better than sitting around the campfire, telling the legends of Cactus Creek. Jackaroo: Night, y'all. Rio: Night. Irelanders: Night. Rio: Don't let the snakes bite. Everyone: Snakes?! Rio: Just a little cowboy humor. (laughs) Good night. scene changes to the desert at night then to the next morning with a rooster crowing in the background Rio: Rise and shine! Come on, come alive. Everyone: Hooray. Rio: Come alive! Everyone: Hooray. Rio: Grubs' up. Get your hides outta bed and greet the dawn. Bob: OK, team, time to get building. Rio: Me and Jackaroo are heading off to get some materials for ya. Jackaroo: Yep. We're driving out across the desert to the next town. May: That's really far. Jackaroo: Ah, don't worry, May. Rio and I often drives to there all the time. Nothing to worry about. Muck: (gasps) That sounds like an adventure! Oh, please can I come with you? You might meet a snake and need rescuing from a brave truck. Rio: Ha. Well, I guess I could use the extra help to carry stuff. What do you reckon, Bob? Bob: Um, OK, Muck. I suppose we can manage without you for a bit. Scoop: Then we won't have to worry about him demolishing anything! Muck: It was an accident, Scoop! Rio: He's only teasing you, Muck. Muck: Well, there's no need to keep bringing it up. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah, Scoop. Cut it out. We're already embarrassed enough as it is. Derek Price: Guess we'II never let this down. Connor Lacey: Perhaps I'II come with you two and Muck to make sure you stay out of trouble and nothing goes wrong. Rio: Well, I could do with a partner to help. Sure. Spud: (shooking Bob's hand) Can Norman, Maisie, James, Derek and I come too? Please, Bob? Bob: Yes. Spud: Sheriff Spud and deputies' on the job, Bob! Bob: But make sure you all stay out of trouble this time. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Bob. We will. Jackaroo: Let's hit the trail! Muck: And drive like the wind! (with Spud, Norman, Connor, Maisie, Derek and James) Yee-haw! head off. The scene changes to Bob, Wendy, the machines and the Irelanders arriving at the site in Cactus Creek Bob: Right, team, there's a lot to do. We need to save these old buildings. Wendy: They're part of Wild West history and we need to make them stronger so they'II last for years to come. Finbar: That should be mighty easier with our help. Ar-ar-ar. Kim Possible: For once, I agree with the shark. We can do anything if we work together. Dizzy: (having her wheel stuck in a hole) Um, Bob? I'm stuck. Bob: Stuck in a rut. It was probably made by an old wagon. (grunts as he push Dizzy out of the rut) Can you and Roley fill in all the holes and flatten them? Roley: Yeah. Rock and roll! Scoop: Can we fix it? Can Do Crew and Irelanders: Yes we can! Lofty: Uh, yeah, I think so. and Lofty put down lots of wood while Dizzy mix some cement and pours them onto the holes. Bob and Wendy saw little bits in the wood to put the pieces together while Roley [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey